The Shuffle
by indecisive-ays
Summary: Random songs and bizarre stuff they make me think of. Many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or any of the songs mentioned in this. **

**So! I did the shuffle :D It's fun anyone who wants to should do it. It's pretty easy too, you put your mp3 player to shuffle mode and write little drabbles for the songs that come up. I think there are rules like writing only during the song and not skipping any songs. I didn't 100% stayed true to them but I tried my best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zaz - Je Veux<strong>

She would never say it aloud but, her mom would still prefer, after all these years, for her to get married to a more agreeable man –one who would buy her dresses, enlist lots of staff for her use and make her stay in hotels whose nightly cost was more than an average person's monthly salary. A man who would be suitable and would wear suits.

She looked over at her boyfriend; with his crazy dreadlocked hair and borderline hippie clothes. He was trying to learn the contrabass, giving screechy noises and making her laugh at his frustration.

He was the only one who could love her and let her be free at the same time.

And that was what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beatles – Here Comes the Sun<strong>

It had been a really long, cold and lonely winter indeed.

Probably the longest anyone had ever had. Of course, he had had his son but in his misery and for he reminded him of _her _just a little too much, he had also managed to keep him at bay; not allowing him to actually break the ice that had covered this part of his heart.

That, only she could do.

Keira looked at him just the way she had before the first time he had kissed her –shy, nervous but expectant.

He took his moment to bask in her sun coloured eyes, just like he had the first time.

Then his hands were caressing her cheeks, wiping away her tears and he was kissing her and she was melting into him.

Spring had finally arrived for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cake –Never There<strong>

"D'Jok?"

"..."

"Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he looked up, "Yeah," he shook his head, "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, I just came inside," Micro-Ice looked at his friend sitting in front of the computer pensively. "Did you guys fight again?"

D'Jok looked up:

"I don't even know anymore," he shrugged and ran a hand over his tired face, "I'm staying up this late to get to see her at least on a holoscreen, and it's like..." he sighed, "...it's like her mind is even further away than she is."

Micro-Ice pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say and that was a rare occasion on itself.

He simply patted his friend on the back and left him be.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Jackson – Bad<strong>

Sinedd frowned: "You're crazy if you think so."

Micro-Ice laughed in his face: "_You_'re crazy if you think otherwise."

"Listen up,_ Mice_, just because we're on the same team..."

"Yeah, yeah," Micro-Ice waved his hand, "You can't even put enough spite to your voice anymore, Sinedd." He grinned up at the fuming older boy, "You're about as frightening as a big fluffy teddy bear, now, loverboy."

"Why you little -!"

Micro-Ice walked away nonchalantly. Sinedd turned to his girlfriend who was reading her magazine without showing any interest whatsoever on the assault on his dignity.

"He's wrong, right?" he asked, "You know I'm still bad, right? I do have my street creed."

Mei reached a hand without looking up and ruffled his hair, "Of course, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy McDonald –This is the Life<strong>

He has no idea how he wakes up on the beach.

His teammates are there, though, so that gives him some reassurance. Which is weird, less than a year ago waking up amongst these people would be the worst part of all this.

His head is killing him and he vaguely remembers that Micro-Ice had been the one to initiate all this -no surprise there- so he takes a note to smack the short player sometime in the future. When he can move his limbs without severe pain that is.

The pictures Tia had taken with the Polaroid camera are scattered around them and he picks some of them up, in hopes of remembering something from their night out. They are of them in various stages of drunkenness, singing in some of them, doing stupid things like climbing over roofs and coming dangerously close to falling and finding that hilarious for some reason; but looking happy and carefree seems to be the most common theme.

He smiles to himself and then looks at the sea.

Then it hits him: on Akillian, where they were last night, there is no sea that is not frozen and no beach that is not made up of ice.

He looks around at his team slumbering away and decides they can all panic about where the hell they are together and nestles back into Mei's warm arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Christina Aguilera –Candyman<strong>

So Tia can dance.

He knew that already, and it was not that shocking really.

So Thran could dance too. Under other circumstances, he was sure that would actually be made fun of by the "manly men" of football but it's rather hard when he is throwing a hot girl around like she weighs nothing and _not _looking like a fool at all.

The fact that the said hot girl is his girlfriend is the biggest problem here.

Oh, and the song. Good things come for boys who wait, huh? He's got a real big what and why are you making that dirty face when the singer lady goes all "uhh" Tia?

_Tarzan and Jane were swinging on the vine!_

She caught his gaze and winked at him. A nervous hand went to his neck, he knew he reminded her of Tarzan but he didn't know if that was good or bad.

One thing was sure though, starting tomorrow he was taking dance classes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.R. Rahman – O... Saya (The Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack)<strong>

The sun was high over their heads, and that was reason enough to not be outside. Their mother would have a fit if they knew they were outside at such hours, risking heatstroke.

They were all so sweaty and muddy their shirts once prim and white, were brown and grey. Their hair wet and sticking in different directions.

Aarch looked at his brother amongst other kids; just one brief nod and he knew where to go. He kicked the ball and ran into the field after it, knowing Norata would get it and make for the goal post and if the defence was smart enough, he would be needed for a pass.

Their father would have fit over the fact that they were playing football, and the thought made the thrill even better.

Norata passed the ball to him and the both of them moved in parallel fashion towards the goal.

They moved so fast, the other kids could barely catch the movement let alone dream of catching up with them.

His brother made the goal and he grabbed him in a bear hug.

No one could catch them.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Jackson –Smooth Criminal<strong>

"Mei, are you okay?"

"Mei are you okay? So Mei are you okay? Are you okay, Mei?

Mei are you okay? So Mei are you okay? Are you okay, Mei?

Mei are you okay? So Mei are you okay? Are you okay, Mei?

Mei are you okay? So Mei are you okay? Are you okay, MEI?

Mei, are you okay? Will you tell us that you're okay? There's a sign in the window, that he struck you –a crescendo Mei!"

"That'll be enough Micro-Ice."

"... Aaow!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. I think I lost my head a bit towards the end, hah. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football, Glee, or any of the songs mentioned in this fic and I make no money from this fiction. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am just trying to have fun by myself.**

**I made another shuffle :D This time I cracked open my Glee folder. Well, Glee is like my guilty pleasure -it sucks on so many things and I sideeye it very hard on a regular basis but I got hooked once Darren Criss was going on (since I love Team Starkid) and it does introduce me to some good songs and remind me of others so I keep on watching it. **

**A warning; most of what is happening in this shuffle will probably not make any sense. Some of it, I was thinking about the original song, some inspired me through lyrics only and I think there was a couple in which I was thinking of the performances from Glee. In short most of it is merely crack and not to be taken seriously.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Wanna Touch Me There?<strong>

"Rocket," Tia sighed, "Would never get this."

Mei huffed and grabbed one of the karaoke microphones and passed the other one to her: "Well, we already chose the song so deal with it!"

She was surprised at how enthusiastically he joined in for "YEAH!"s whenever she asked whether he wanted him to touch her there_. _

Later into the night, he did touch her _there _and everywhere and then it was her who was breathlessly blurting her affirmation.

**Singin in the Rain/Umbrella**

It snowed in Akillian, the weather was not fit for allowing anything to fall from the sky without freezing first.

But Tia was used to the rains of Obia Moon. She loved dancing as the skies opened over her head and gave life to the green lands and the earth.

Rocket liked watching her so free and happy and, admittedly, wet with clothes plastered to her frame.

Her frame which was so delicately shaped and entwined so well with his that, the two of them could fit under an umbrella as they trudged through the muddy roads.

**Take A Bow**

Adium watched him mumble through his words.

She would have laughed if it didn't make her hurt so bad –the infamous womanizer Aarch, pleading with her for another chance. That was rich!

She looked around the restaurant he had closed up for the occasion –funny how he had never even asked her out to such a place when they were really a couple- and admitted, in her mind that he had put quite an effort into this show.

Too bad she had finished him in her head a long time ago.

**Physical**

The first sense that was alerted was smell: the heavy sweat which was almost too hard but something about it screamed _male _and strangely intrigued her rather than disgust her.

The sight that greeted her eyes would have made up for even if the smell had been entirely nauseating though. She purposely did not look towards her cousins –that would have been quite inappropriate.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Mei snickered behind her.

Micro-Ice shed off his shirt and threw it off, carrying on with his push ups without any sign of tiredness.

Yuki dumped her bottle of water over her head.

**Express Yourself**

"I don't know, man," Sinedd leaned over to look at Rocket, "I think they are trying to tell us something."

"Huh?" Rocket blinked stupidly.

"They are singing directly at us –which is so random, do you guys always break into song like this? I'll let you know I won't be participating in such acts," Sinedd looked around seemingly at a loss for why in the world the ladies of the team were performing in the training room all of a sudden, "But I mean it feels like the song is dedicated to us, you know?"

"Of course it is," D'Jok grinned behind them, "It says they won't be putting up with your second-best asses anymore."

"In case you've forgotten, your girlfriend left you for me," Sinedd said without turning around.

D'Jok shrugged: "She never declared I had to express myself in song to me."

Sinedd glared: "Pretty sure she must've missed the fact that you were declaring your love for _yourself_ and not for her amongst all that blabbering."

"That is a huge compliment on Mei's intelligence, I'm certain she'd like to hear it..."

They glared at each other.

"Uh, guys," Micro-Ice snapped his fingers in their general direction, "You missed all the sexy dancing."

They didn't notice.

**Hello Goodbye**

"As for us," Adium said, "We might try again."

Aarch raised an eyebrow, at a loss for where that had come from. He hadn't even made any moves since the last cup.

He nodded mutely and smiled though; one of them had to stop going head straight and end this game of cat and mouse.

**Back to Black**

"Wait," Sinedd snarled, as the Netherball arena shook around him. "Where do you think you're going?" _It had nothing on how his world was crumbling to pieces over his head._

He stopped; his hand around her shoulders. She looked at him too; her eyes so bright and clear it pierced through the darkness that was his very being.

"It's all yours now, Sinedd," Rocket shrugged and off he went.

Away from him and back to her again.

**Defying Gravity**

She remembered the first time clearly. It had not even had anything to do with football.

She had been chasing a cat, wishing to adopt it and take it home to make sure it would be okay and not be eaten by all those scary monsters outside.

The kitty cat was even smaller than she was and Tia was a tiny kid. But it climbed well and it climbed up to the thinnest branches of a tree. Mommy had said trees were off limits, but Mommy was not here and the kitty was up there, so up she went.

Apparently, Tia was not as tiny as she had thought as the branch wailed under her weight and broke down, sending her towards the ground with accelerating speed.

She had slowed down for some reason, blue hue surrounding her and landed softly on the ground.

She hadn't understood it but she hadn't given much thought it anyway, she was busy looking up to see whether the kitty was okay.

**Tik Tok**

"So..." Sinedd said, a very interested look on his face, "Tia is very flexible."

Rocket looked over at him without a response or any show of emotion on his face.

"I mean she can spread her legs and everything," Sinedd waved his hand over.

Rocket kept staring.

Sinedd winked: "She's got a great ass..."

Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"...and you tapped that! High five!" he raised his hand.

"That is gross," Tia groaned and walked passed them. Rocket shook his head at the raven haired boy as he followed behind her.

In an instant he was back to return the five with a grin.

**Gives You Hell**

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Sinedd wailed, "What is this, musical club? Are we here to play football or what?"

Ahitp passed by playing a guitar; "It helps solve our issues."

"And it is fun!" Micro-Ice jumped to the beat around the sulky boy and sang the next part directly to his face, "_Truth be told we missed you, and truth be told we're lying_ ~!"

"You're singing it wrong..."

"Huh?" Micro-Ice stopped to listen for a moment. D'Jok kept on with the chorus:

_"When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well..."_

Micro-Ice grinned and pointed at Sinedd: _"Then you're a fool! _Well, you are in this case since D'Jok is singing and you're the next guy Mei found and everything..."

Sinedd yelled in frustration and started banging his head on the control panel of the holo-trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self: Stop writing when you are high on caffeine.<strong>

**Note to anyone who may read this: Over at the forums (under Galactik Football Everything) we have a thread. We are planning on starting a kink meme for Galactik Football and trying to see if people would be interested. If you are, let us know; it will be fun! **


End file.
